Fantastic Beasts
Previous Quest Info The Beasts dance ball is about to start! Dress up now! Objective Attend Beasts dance ball: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, the Dance of Mythical Beasts will be held today. Magda: (I wonder if Sir Randall finished the outfits.) (I'm certain he's prepared. I should meet him as soon as possible.) Story Chat 2 Randall: Lady Ellenstein, here you are. Magda: Good day. Where is Boa? Randall: You'll see him later. I stayed up all night to prepare the outfits. They should be delivered here soon. I hope they'll be on time. Magda: What about the others? Randall: The guests are focused on the mythical beasts. We don't have to be in the limelight for now, right? Noble A: Who is this? Kinuko: (yips) Hosta: Her name is Kinuko. She seems to like you. Noble A: Can I touch her? Hosta: You can ask her. Kinuko: (yips) Noble A: Ah, she ran away! Hosta: It seems Kinuko is a little shy... Noble B: A manticore! Leslie: Hahaha, yes! Alexander II is a real manticore! Noble B: I didn't expect to see one here! It's rare to find them at the Colosseum now! What if it gets angry? Leslie: Alexander II knows when to behave. Isn't that right? Alexander II: (growls) Noble B: Incredible. It's like a cat... Leslie: Wait a minute. Noble B: What's wrong? Leslie: Even if he looks like a cat, you can't get any closer. Alexander II only listens to me. You should be careful. Noble B: I thought you tamed it already. Leslie: What are you talking about? Mythical beasts stay with humans out of their own free will. They are companions, partners, equals! Humans can't tame them. A true mythical creature must have the temper of one. Magda: (Sir Bavlenka is right.) Lady A: What is that noise? Magda: (Is it... the wind?) Lady A: It's a griffin! A griffin! Magda: (Lady Olineaux!) (She and the griffin are flying through the sky!) (A few seconds passed.) Vicky: Wasn't that a beautiful landing? Magda: I can only stand in awe. Vicky: A griffin is more of a partner to fight alongside with. That's what I've learned from them. Mythological creatures are quite charming. Randall: Ladies and gentlemen, the clothes have arrived! Please change into them as soon as possible. Magda: (What will they look like? I'm looking forward to it!) (After a while) Unicorn Poet Randall: What do you think, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: You and Boa look good together! Fox Lady Hosta: Kinuko, don't be like that. The last time we dressed up was a long time ago. Yes, when we were there... Scorpion Fighter Leslie: Sure enough, a good outfit can show off the grandeur of Alexander II! Griffin Knight Vicky: This is fitting for a Griffin Knight. And it's convenient for riding. Magda: (What should I do? Everyone looks great...) Why can't I choose more than one as my partner this time? Unicorn Poet Randall: Rules are rules, Lady Ellenstein. Please decide. Who will you choose? : Randall : Unicorn Poet Randall: Thank you for resolving the conflict between Boa and me. : Magda: Hahaha, it was just your cologne... But you look good with unicorns. I can't think of another person so pure and courageous. : Unicorn Poet Randall: Is it fate that allows mythical beasts and humans to be friends? : Hosta : Fox Lady Hosta: Kinuko just asked if the little girl who looks a beautiful as a zashiki-warashi would choose us. : Magda: What is a zashiki-warashi? : Fox Lady Hosta: They're cute little house spirits. : Magda: You always talk about interesting things. : Leslie : Scorpion Fighter Leslie: You chose me, Lady Ellenstein? I didn't expect you would walk alongside a manticore! I admire your courage and beauty! : Vicky : Griffin Knight Vicky: Do you like Tequila or Absinthe? : Magda: I still can't tell them apart... : Griffin Knight Vicky: Is that so? As long as you spend time with them for a while, you will notice their habits. Absinthe is impulsive and Tequila loves to eat. They look similar but like humans with all kinds of personalities, mythical creatures act differently from one another. Unicorn Poet Randall: I want to say something before the ball officially starts. This event was inspired by my encounter with a unicorn. It is well known unicorn horns are ornaments sought after by many people. But my meeting with a unicorn named Boa made me realize... Unicorns that snort, get close to you, and push you into the water are lovely. Compared to those cold accessories, I prefer Boa. I want more people to understand my feelings. That's why I decided to host this ball. And Lady Ellenstein helped me! We found people who also love mythical creatures! Maybe one day, humans and mythical beasts will live side by side in harmony. (Applause) Magda: (Sir Randall's speech was wonderful... Huh? Did something pass by?) ... (It's a little golden rabbit!) (Was it a golden-eared rabbit? Hahaha, that's impossible.) (I must be dreaming.) Story Chat 3 Magda: (The ball successfully ended!) Maid: You look happy. Did you have fun? Magda: It was good. Everyone seemed to like the mythical beasts. Maid: You've had a long day. Do you want some tea? Magda: Sure. Please add a spoonful of honey. Oh, I also saw a golden-eared rabbit! Maid: What?! Magda: It's true. Maid: Ah... I miss golden-eared rabbits. Magda: There are still some in this world! Maid: Secretly gathering treasures in the rabbit hole...' Be careful not to be discovered by a soul'. If you follow one...' You can get all its treasure won...' Golden-eared rabbit, please visit my home...' Magda: What a lovely nursery rhyme. Maid: (clears throat) Pardon me. Magda: Maybe we will see more of them in the future along with other mythological creatures. Maid: Yes, certainly. Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Transcript